Three Monsters and Some Candy
by B.Logan
Summary: Sally has a "fun" idea


This is just a quick something fun I wrote for my favorite holiday with my favorite monster. It takes place during season one; it's the first story that I have really tried to write for Sally. How did I do? Did I capture her spirit? Her style?

Please tell me I would love a review.

**Disclaimer**: Like everyone here I do not claim to own anything. I don't claim ownership of the characters, the show, or anything else.

**Three Monsters and Some Candy**

Josh was sitting on the living room couch watching the news and preparing for the movie of the night, Sally ghosted in next to him.

"Sally!" Josh's whole body flinched in surprise.

"I'm board." Sally stated plainly as she rested her cheek upon her hand.

"Yeah and what's new about that." Josh shifted on the couch to face her.

"Well it's Halloween tonight." She sighed nostalgically.

"Yeah so" Josh replayed dryly.

"Yeah so." She repeated, "So, Josh this used to be my favorite holiday, and you aren't even planning on opening the door."

"Opening the door? Why would we do that?"

"So all the little monster can come in an get candy." Sally explained, as it was the most obvious answer ever.

Just then the front door slammed closed as Aidan entered the house just in time to hear Josh.

"Sally all the monsters, the real monsters…" he paused as he glanced over his shoulder at Aidan "are already in the house and it's safer for everyone if it stays that way."

"Well…" Sally leaped up and scurried over to Aidan side "Aidan wants to celebrate Halloween, don't you Aidan?"

"I want to …" he replied completely lost "…do what?"

Josh rotated almost all the way around on the couch to address Aidan. "Sally thinks it would be a good idea if we opened the door tonight for the trick-or-treaters."

"What? No, that's probably not a good idea," agreed Aidan "besides we don't have any candy to give out." he rationalized.

"Oh come on you guys, I never get to leave the house." Sally said dejectedly " I need to see kids all dressed up. It would be fun to see some real people beside the two of you."

Josh looked at Aidan, Aidan looked at Sally, Sally looked very sad; Aidan looked back at Josh and nodded his head 'yes' while Josh nodded 'no' at the exact same time.

Sally seeing she had won one of them over, took it as a complete victory. Her whole attitude changed as she sprung back to life.

"Oh this is going be fun!" Sally stated as she bounced on her heals excitedly.

Josh started to protest again. "But Sally we don't have any candy or costumes."

"Sure we do. I saw that bag of fun size bars you bought the other day." Josh turned red "What? You were planning on eating the whole bag all by your self?" she laughed.

Josh turned and pleaded silently to Aidan who just shrugged his shoulders and turned up his hands.

"Well" he stuttered, "we are not prepared, we can't just open the door looking like this?" He gestured to his usual outfit of a plaid button down shirt and jeans.

"Why not? You look plenty scary " Aidan started in with a tease.

"Nna no we need…" Josh stalled "costumes. Yeah we need costumes!"

"To answer the door?" questioned Aidan.

"Uhhh yeah, yeah …we do." continued Josh. "In my house you can't ever open the door …unless…" Aidan folded his arms over his chest as Josh dug himself deeper "unless, you're properly attired."

" 'Properly Attired' " Aidan smiled "Since when is Halloween a black tie affair?" he was really starting to enjoy this conversation.

"I got this." Sally said softly at first thinking hard. Than she repeated it louder "I got this!" she exclaimed as she sprung to Josh's side.

Josh looked at Sally as his brows knitting together.

"I got a great idea, come on Josh, follow me down to the basement." She motioned to him as she walked toward the door. "Aidan you go upstairs and change."

"In to what?" Aidan replied.

"Put on your best suit or a tux if you got one." Sally insisted. Aidan open his mouth to protest but Sally would have none of it. She shooed him upstairs "Shoo, shoo, go on. It almost dark we haven't got much time."

"You" She pointed to Josh "follow me we have got some to digging to do."

Josh reluctantly followed Sally down the steps of the basement. Soon she had him carrying several boxes back up into the living room. A short time later Josh was rummaging through the boxes as Sally command pulling out bits of this and that.

They both stopped what they were doing as they heard Aidan descending the stairs. Aidan stopped and stood in the landing. Sally look up and her jaw dropped open at the sight of Aidan dressed in a classic tuxedo looking devastating handsome. Josh too was a taken back by Aidan outfit. It was a perfect fit, tailored and streamlined it enhanced his broad shoulders, he looked like he stepped out of GQ. All and all he looked heavenly Sally concluded lost in thought. His freshly washed hair was slicked back and showed off his strong features to there best advantage. 'Why if I were alive….'she quickly snapped herself back.

"All right. Josh help Aidan, put this on him." Sally commanded pointing into one of the boxes. Aidan moved into the living room and turned reluctantly to face Josh. Josh reached in to the box and pulled out a folded up black cloth lined with a red silk.

"Really Sally! Really?" he almost shouted, "Why on earth have you've got one of these." Aidan started to protest.

"It's a leftover from a party we had a few years ago." She said innocently making a pouty face, he could not bear to see her so sad even if it was fake sad.

Aidan was about to refuse; but its not like he didn't he know it was coming when she asked for a tux. He sighed heavily and nodded toward Josh.

Apologetically, Josh did as he was instructed. He shook the fabric open with a loud snap. He reached his arms around Aidan and draped the cape over his shoulders and proceeded to fasten it in front of him. He smoothed out the wrinkles over his shoulders and when he was finished he stepped back to admire his work.

"Perfect Aidan" Sally squealed, "You look absolutely perfect. The kids are going to love it. I can't wait." Sally turned her back to him and tapped her finger to he lips "all that's missing is a set of fangs."

"What?" Aidan asked as he examined the quality of the fancy costume cape "You don't have fake teeth?" he said as he looked up at her raising his eyebrows innocently.

"Aaaidannn" Sally dragged out his name; "You're not just going to use your own?"

Aidan shook his head no, and opened his mouth to speak but Sally placed her hand into a stop position before he could start. "How lame is that!" Than she leaned her close to Josh and whispered loudly from behind her hand "and he calls himself a vampire."

Aidan rolled his eyes as he answered, "No, I don't want to. It really not appropriate." He said stoically.

"Oh my god, of course it is appropriate. When else in life, is it more appropriate to show a little fang than on Halloween."

Josh agreed, "Sally has got a point Aidan. If there is 'a night', any night, than this is it."

Sally pointed both hands toward Josh in the 'Thank you for agreeing' gesture. Than back toward Aidan in the 'I just won this argument, lets get on with it' hand roll.

With a heavy sigh Aidan closed his eyes and relaxed, he released mechanism that controlled his fangs. To his roommates it must seem that his normal state is one of clear eyes and blunt teeth, but in reality just the opposite was true. It was hard to keep them hidden sometimes. It was not that he had to concentrate so much as was like having an itch you could not scratch all day long. It was actually a relief to unclench every now and relax when and not feeding or fighting.

When Aidan opened his eyes they were black. The descended fangs dramatically changed the whole look of his face even before he opened his mouth. This caused Sally to gasp loudly.

"What?" Aidan said feeling embarrassed his hand moving to cover his eyes from his still too human roommates.

Sally started slowly "you look..." Josh finished "…amazing"

Aidan smiled self-consciously, enhancing the view of his fangs. He couldn't remember the last time anyone thought he looked "amazing" in his current state. Sure other vampires found him attractive but never any humans well Josh was not exactly human and neither was Sally he reminded himself, but close enough. Only freaks in bars and vampire wanna-be's found him attractive, and they were usually far too tempting as pray so he tried to avoid them.

Sally inspected Aidan from head to toe "My what big black eyes you have," she said "and what sharp teeth you have."

Deflecting the inspection and building on the obvious quote "You think theses are something you should see Josh's when he turns"

Josh's reply can in the form of a deadly look that he shot at Aidan from across the room accompanied by an eye roll.

Sally realized that although they had all been living together for a few months now she had never seen either of the guys in their monster states. Sure they talked about it _all the time_, but She had never seen either of them look anything but normal.

"Ya know" said Sally placing her hands on her hips "I have never actually seen the vampire you up-close before." A least not with his permission, peeping didn't count "Come here let me get a look at you." Sally insisted. Aidan obliged.

"Open and say ahhh" Sally peered into his mouth for a second inspecting his teeth like a dentist might, than she made the innocent mistake of raising her head and looking into his eyes. Suddenly she was drawn in, at first she stood motionless, just staring into the pools of black nothingness. Soon she stared to lean forward, in a trance she moved closer to him.

Josh was far to intimately familiar with the hypnotic effect of his roommates eyes decide to interrupt. Clearing his through loudly "Ahhhhem" again louder this time "AHHHHEM." Sally jumped and Aiden's eyes cleared.

Making sure he had both their attention he continued. "Okay. That's all well and good, but what about me? What am I supposed to do? I can't just turn into a wolf at will and even if I could that would be far too dangerous." Josh said his voice climbing higher at the end of his sentence.

"You think that this," Aidan said making a sweeping motion of his outfit "isn't dangerous?"

"I can't control it like you can…" stated Josh

"What you think this is easy for me?" countered Aidan

"Okay. Calm down. Relax. Do you boys always have to turn everything in to a 'who has it worse' pissing competition? I got this covered" Sally pointed to a second box "Josh take this upstairs an get changed into this costume." Josh snatch the box form the couch and trudged up the stairs to his room.

"Come on Aidan lets get the candy ready and decorate the house while Josh changes." Aiden dressed up like an old school vampire, hung small decretive ghosts in the foyer at Sally command, he smiled at her and the irony of the situation. She just shrugged and smiled back.

Suddenly a high pitched shriek filled the house, "No, no"

Sally quickly moved to the bottom of the steps and yelled up "JUST put it on!" with such force that she made the house shake.

"Okay" came a week reply from above.

With satisfied smile Sally and went back to instructing Aidan on hanging the decorations.

A few minutes latter Josh hesitantly descended the steps.

Sally eyes grew big at the sight of him as a wide smile broke out across her whole face. Aidan fought hard to maintain his composure, fighting to hold in half laughs, but quickly lost the battle as he spewed laughter.

There stood poor Josh attired in one of Sally's old costumes.

A pale pink unitiard covered his tiny torso and lanky limbs. The tutu was a fluffy hot pink color and on his back was a pair of large matching hot pink wire wings. He was carrying a light up magic fairy wand with glitter sparkles floating on the inside. What made the whole outfit ridiculous was the fact that Josh was wearing brown socks and loafers because the ballet slippers would not feet his feet.

" .God" cried out Sally "You look so, so soo…

"Cute?" Offered Aidan, as he held his sides in laughter. "Adorable. Darling" Aidan continued with the teasing as he gasped for air.

"Wait, wait where is the headpiece?" Sally looked upset. "You forgot the tiara!"

Josh angrily thrust out the tiara from behind his back.

"Aidan help him with that." Sally demanded.

Aidan did as he was instructed just as Josh had helped him with the cape "Paybacks a bitch." he mumbled under his breath as he placed and bobby pined the tiara to Josh's mop of light brown hair.

Glancing at the clock and then out the window "Oh look at the time, its getting dark," Sally exclaimed just as the first knock at the door occurred. "Get in place everyone."

"And do what?" Josh asked sarcastically.

"Beeeee Scarrrry" Sally said in her best 'haunted ghost' voice.

That caused Josh made a 'you got to be kidding me face' "Scary? Dressed like this?"

"Yes, just do it." She turned to around excitedly. "Aidan quick get the door."

Aidan reached for the handle as a knock came a second time.

"Wait not like that" she stopped him mid opening as she pointed to his face.

As he rolled his eyes at her as they turned black. "And what are you going to do?" he whispered.

"Just open the door and see." She giggled excitedly.

As the door creaked opened three unsuspecting young children stood with treat bags open. Terror instantly filled them all as stared into the face of a real live vampire. Their jaws dropped open behind their masks as they felt the cold touch of a ghost while the lights flickered and the house shook.

All three were rooted in place with fear. One screamed and the smallest of the three started to cry. Josh immediately rushed forward into the foyer and scooped up the smallest child into his arms. "It's ok, it's ok" he comforted him.

The other two children got one look at Josh forgot their fear and started to laugh. "What are you supposed to be?" ask the oldest.

"Me? Me will I am…" Josh cleared his throat " I.. I am the ..your fairy godfather, and I am here to protect you from the evil ghost and scary vampire." He finished with confidence.

There they all stood unmoving for a few unsure seconds until they heard a faint whisper of a freighted child's voice "Thank you" it was the little one still wrapped in Josh's protective arms.

"No need to be afraid" Josh said as he roughly shoved Aidan to the side and place the child onto the floor. "Your safe with me." He carefully unfolded the childs' clenched hand and placed a piece of candy in it, then taped it with his magic wand. "All better?" Josh sing sang. The small child vigorously nodded yes.

He placed candy into the bags of the other children and ushered them out. He turned to face his campaigns "I hope your happy with yourselves, see what you did?"

"Oh my god that was the greatest, Josh you were so good." Sally looked out the window. There's more coming. Lets do it again! Aidan do you think you can be a bit scarier this time." Aidan smiled wickedly and flashed his fangs. Sally gave him two thumbs up.

"What?" Josh panicked "You want to do it again? You just frightened the heck out of those poor kids"

"Exactly, we just gave them the best Halloween scare EVER and you just saved them, you're their hero Josh!"

Josh opened and closed his mouth several times pondering the thought of himself as somebody hero. But he didn't have long to think about it. "Ding-dong" the doorbell rang it was the next batch of kids and this time they were all three were ready.


End file.
